


соревнование по поеданию лапши

by WTF LWA 2021 (fandom_LWA)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_LWA/pseuds/WTF%20LWA%202021
Summary: Кто победит: Круа или Ясминка?
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	соревнование по поеданию лапши

  
[](https://i.imgur.com/9fdCMip.jpeg)


End file.
